1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device or a kit for playing a guitar, voice or other type of musical instrument; and more particularly to a portable device, kit or combination for playing a guitar or other instrument through an FM receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio pre-amps and digital modeling pre-amps, including, Digitech RP-50, Zoom 505, Korg Pandora's Box, etc., are known in the art, are all portable device that operate using standard batteries, and function to amplify an audio signal from an audio source such as a guitar, keyboard (electric piano, synthesizer, etc.) or microphone (or any other device outfitted with any variety of transducers).
Moreover, transmitters, including FM-Transmitters like KIMA Link-It, Arielle Audio Bug, etc., are also known in the art and function to transmit a signal, such as an FM signal, input from a given audio source.
According to the understanding of the inventor, these two known and readily available devices have never been packaged as a single unit or sold commercially together in a package with an instruction sheet for configuring or using the same in the manner described below.
In view of this, there is a need in the art for a device for playing an audio source through an FM receiver, which is portable and easy to use.